Unknown (President of the United States)
An Unnamed man is the President of the United States and the quaternary antagonist of the 2017 action spy comedy film Kingsman: The Golden Circle. He is the evil, corrupt president of the United States. He is portrayed by the legendary actor Bruce Greenwood. Biography Rounding Up All Drug Addicts After Poppy Adams reveals her plan to the world of using a toxin on every illegal recreational drug available to kill every user unless the President of the United States end the War on Drugs and gives immunity to The Golden Circle in exchange for the antidote, the President decides to have every affected user quarantined, intending to make it appear that he is acquiescing to Poppy's demands, while secretly, he intends to let all the affected die in order to 'win' the war against drugs and take credit for it. His Chief of Staff Fox begs him to reconsider his choice by telling him that not all users are bad and that there's innocent people among them, however, the President and the General ignore her and proceed to lock all users in cages in stadiums as they die. The Kingsman and the Statesman find out about the President's plans and they decide to stop both of them by releasing the antidote before is too late. As the victims of Poppy's toxin (who develop blue rashes as first stage, then mania, paralysis and ultimately die) are been to stadiums to be locked on, Fox begs again to the President to change his mind, but he remains firm on his decision. Suddenly, Fox develops blue rashes and the President, feeling betrayed, orders for her to be locked up as well. Fox explains that he only does drugs to relax from all the hard work it is working for him, but it is useless and she is imprisoned with the other dying users. Closing A Deal With Poppy Before the Kingsman arrive to Poppy Land, the President and Poppy close the deal, the President asks Poppy how she plans to deliver the antidote and she answers that she can deliver that in the biggest cities around the world there are drones ready to deliver them. After the meeting is over, the President mocks Poppy for believing his deceit. When the Kingsman kill all of Poppy's staff, Eggsy kills Charlie Hesketh while Harry kills Poppy's cyber-dogs Jet and Bennie with the help of Elton John. Poppy is injected with infected heroin, she gives them the code for releasing all drones before dying from an accidental overdose. Defeat and Arrest After fighting and killing Agent Whiskey, they release the drones, and most of the people are saved, including Fox, who has the President impeached for conspiring to commit genocide on the drug victims, The President is last seen looking out the Oval Office window at Fox's press conference; he later turns around revealing that he's been handcuffed, having to be exposed for his crimes and ready to be arrested. Personality The President is shown to be a corrupt and manipulative person in general, as he is willing enough to have all drug addicts (either innocent or not) killed in order to maintain his power while putting an end to the War of Drugs. He is also very deluded and treacherous, as he made no hesitation in betraying and locking up his Chief of Staff Fox after learning that she has been using drugs for stress relief, believing her to be a drug addict in general, though this led to his downfall and arrest. During his arrest, he seemed to accept it since he realized that he didn't help anyone. Trivia *This is the third time Bruce Greenwood portrays a President of the United States after portraying John F. Kennedy in Thirteen Days and a fictional president in National Treasure: Book of Secrets, however Greenwood could not actually run for President as he is Canadian. Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Traitors Category:Villians Category:Americans Category:Males